


Apple Pie

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dark!Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stucky mention at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: On Steve’s birthday, a friendly gesture on your behalf leads to more than you could bargain for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! I posted this last week on my tumblr for Steve's birthday, but forgot to post it here!

Apples and cinnamon. That was all Steve smelled as he walked into his office. And now he knew why. There on his desk sat a steaming apple pie. He laughed. Especially since he knew just who it was from, and that made him smile wider.

He headed down the hall to your office and saw you there, pen behind your ear and lost in thought as you stared at your computer. God, you were adorable and you hardly knew it. He knocked gently on your open door and you looked up to see him smiling.

“You know. Someone must know my birthday is coming up, and baked me my favorite desert, and left it in my office without letting me thank her in person.” He said, grinning the whole time. And you tried to avoid biting your lip but you couldn’t help it. The beard did things to you.

“No thanks necessary, Cap. I had some extra apples laying around and thought they’d serve a better purpose as a pie.” You said. Admittedly, you loved to bake. It was a way to unwind after a long day. And with Steve’s birthday being a holiday (this year thankfully resulting in a 3-day weekend) you wanted to do something special for him before you went home.

“But you know, there’s something I really really want for my birthday. And I don’t know if I can get it?”

“And what would that be, Captain?”

“Someone to go to dinner at my favorite Italian place. See, Bucky’s in Wakanda getting some updates to the arm. But you don’t happen to know anyone who really enjoys Italian food?” You smiled more; he knew Italian was your favorite.

“I think I might know a girl.”

“Well, tell her if she wants to join me, I can pick her up at 6?”

“I’ll pass along the information.”

“Sounds great.” He gave you a flirty wink and then headed back to his office.

Everything tonight would be…

Amazing! You had totally forgotten Bucky was going for his arm repairs this week. You’d hoped the three of you would be able to go out and really party but this was good too. The three of you would do something when Bucky got back. However, if you knew Steve, dinner might lead to dancing or something else crazy. And a VERY small part of you admitted it would be nice to be alone with Steve. You harbored some very secret feelings for the man; who didn’t honestly? He looked like he was chiseled from marble and was probably the kindest person you’d ever met. But you’d given up hopes of those dreams ever coming true. Steve was too involved with his work to spare you a second glance but it was okay. It was what it was and you were still the closest of friends.

You looked through your closet, knowing exactly what to wear. You’d gone with a cute navy-blue garter belt with fishnet stockings with matching panties. You’d thought the garters and stockings would remind him of the 40s, in a good way. And the dress was the ultimate touch. Halter top with flared skirt, black with cherries all over and red trim around the edges. Perfect for a night on the town with your best friend. And you didn’t even need a wrap with the July heat settling over New York. You checked your phone before stuffing it in the clutch and going outside to wait for Steve. But like the gentleman he was already waiting for you outside in a crisp navy-blue suit and black tie.

“Well doll, are those shoes comfortable?” He asked me

“They are. Why do you ask?”

“Cause I’m going to take you around the world and back again. You look amazing.’”

“Why thank you, You don’t look too bad either.” You asked. He took the arm he offered and you two headed down the street together.

“Just glad I didn’t bring the motorbike.” Steve quipped.

The night was on a rise at dinner. He’d taken you to a beautiful Italian restaurant. Built from an old jazz club, a 5th generation immigrant family ran this place like they were really in Italy. And Steve had reserved the best table; Sat out on a small private balcony with a great view over the neighborhood.

“And Bucky never let me live it down!” Steve finished, telling the story of something Steve had dived too far into and Bucky had to rescue him from…again. But Steve’s story had your sides hurting, already planning ways to make fun of him when he returned. Dinner had been a wonderful lasagna with creamy ricotta sauce and paired with garlic bread that made your taste buds sing. For dessert the two of you had shared a piece of chocolate cake that was so rich and velvety you truly knew what a “foodgasm” was.

“I’ll pay the bill and you say we have one more glass before we hit the road?” Steve offered.

“You will do no such thing, Steven. It is your birthday and I will be treating you.” You said but before you could reach into your purse for your card, his hand grasped your wrist, maybe a little too tightly but not enough to hurt. He really was a strong boy.

“Please, I insist. Your company alone makes this all worth it. Please.” You swallowed and nodded.

The two of you were now stood at the bar in the main lounge area. Steve had selected an amazing 2007 Sassicaia and you two listened to a smooth brass brand play a beautiful cover of “House of the Rising Sun.” with a female singer, her voice smooth and raspy like smoke.

“C’mon, Steve. Where are we going after this?”

“I can’t tell you doll. It’s a surprise. You know how much I love surprises.”

“Yeah, but I don’t.”

“You trust me, right?” he asked, innocently, those baby blue staring at you but something lingered, something, icy. You mistook it as the air conditioning being on too high, but it was something, darker.

“I do, Steve. I really do.” You swallowed the last few sips of your wine then excused yourself to the powder room before you leave. As you were refreshing your hair and makeup, you smiled to yourself, that secret part of you that was harboring a crush was ecstatic. Maybe there was hope?

As you walked back to where he was, you stumbled, feeling a little faint.

“Hey you okay?” Steve asked, catching you and keeping you from falling.

“Yeah, I just, feel…dizzy…”

“Can I get a glass of water over here?” Steve called out. A nervous host brought it over.

“Here you are sir, is she alright?”

“Yes, my wife just gets chronic migraines. Comes right out of nowhere.” _Wife? Migraines?_

“Oh, that’s dreadful. Can we call you a cab, Mr. Rogers?”

“No, that’s alright. We live close by. I’ll take her home.” And that was all you heard before the world faded to black.

The jostling woke you up but everything was still faded and fuzzy. And warm, but in a pleasant way. Like a favorite blanket. You turned to look and thought you saw a figure… _Steve?_ You felt a warm hand you on you.

“Shhhhh, doll. Go back to sleep. We’re almost there.”

Fade to black again.

This time the first thing you noticed was the chill, because you shivered. You felt a kiss being pressed to your temple and you opened your eyes slowly.

“Hey babygirl, sleep well?” Steve purred.

“Steve? What…happened?”

“Don’t you remember? I proposed, and you were so stunned and happy, you fainted.”

“Proposed, but I thought, your birthday?” _What was going on?_

“Yes, I asked you would you give me the best birthday present. You said yes and the ring fit so perfect…remember?”

You weren’t sure. But Steve…was good, right? You trusted Steve? But then why did something about this feel wrong?

“So, where are we?”

“Well, I was going to surprise you on the honey moon, I booked us a lovely cabin in the woods.” Another kiss to your temple. But the shiver up your spine wasn’t of pleasure.

“Steve, but…this feels wrong?”

“You’re just tired baby. You’ll be okay after I take care of you.” He ran his fingers through your hair as things came back into focus, like waking up from a deep sleep.

“Take care of me?”

“Of course, that’s what Master’s do for their wives, take care of them. Pamper them.” The hand in your hair suddenly, tugged, hard. You were certainly awake now. Steve’s voice lowered. “Or punish them if they misbehave. Understood?” You nodded as best you could, but you just wanted the pain to stop.

“Yes! Yes please!” He held a moment more before letting go.

“Good girl. Good girls get rewarded.” You felt his other hand moving over your stomach down between your legs. And that was when you noticed you were naked. And what was worse, you couldn’t move your hands to cover yourself.

“Steve, why can’t I move?”

“I didn’t want you to hurt yourself, baby. You know what they say; ‘keep your partner safe by tying them to the bed.’” Now he moved two fingers to rub around your clit, making tiny circles. “Fuck babygirl. Your little clit is so swollen. You must’ve really wanted me in that restaurant. That’s why you wore that garter set? With the panties? Such a good girl.” He’d move those two fingers lower to slowly start fingering you while his thumb maintained the circles around your clit. “You like being my good girl, don’t you?” You weren’t sure what was happening, but you didn’t want it to stop. But why did it feel so wrong. The restaurant. You fainted in the restaurant…

“Steve…Steve…”

“Shhh, just let this happen baby.’ His fingers made you feel amazing. “This should’ve happened as soon as I met you. As soon as you first smiled at me, I knew you were mine.” His fingers sped up now, his thumb too, both together making you writhe in pleasure. “Yeah baby, you like that? You’re wriggling around something awful for you not to.” You tried to respond but you couldn’t think straight. Part of you screamed this was wrong but a stronger part couldn’t care less.

“That’s it doll. Just let go for me.” He kissed just below your ear, his beard tickling your chin and making you buck your hips. “Oh, how cute. You really want my big fat cock in you, don’t you? I’m all too happy to oblige.” He pulled his fingers out and you let out a small whine.

“Fuck, if I knew your pussy was so tight, I’d have brought you home sooner.” _Home_. That word rung something. This wasn’t your home. You and Steve didn’t live together. Ever. You were just friends. But dinner…

“Steve, please, wait a minute…” you begged.

“Is something wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked, his voice full of genuine concern.

“No, I just, I wanna go home. Please.” You begged, tears forming your eyes.

“You are home.” He said, care slowly being replaced by irritation.

“No. It isn’t. we don’t live together.”

“Relax, hun.” But you couldn’t, you wouldn’t.

“No! Steve. This isn’t right. I need.” Suddenly Steve had put his weight on you, his voice close to your ear.

“Don’t worry. I know what you need.” He undid the zipper on his jeans and your eyes widened. “Awe, you never seen a cock this big before? Don’t worry, I’ll go nice and slow…at first.” He stroked himself a few times before positioning himself at your entrance. “Steve, please, I never…” you were cut off as he pushed himself into you, slowly, just like he promised.

“You never what baby? Had a cock in you? You really think you’re soooo innocent. With your teasing, flirting. But I know deep down underneath that is a little slut.” He pushed in more, stretching you out and making you moan. “You knew you were really begging me to fuck you hard, to claim you as mine.” 

You shook your head, your pleas coming out.

“No! I don’t…want this!” you sobbed.

“Now I know that’s not true, doll. When I pulled those panties off you,” another harsh thrust, almost fully burying himself in you. “They were soaking wet. You wanted this. Wanted to be my little slut.” He thrusted his cock in and out and when you tried to object again, all that came out was a moan. The feeling of his cock making you feel fuller than you’d ever had. Your body and mind were at war. And your body was winning. But your mind wasn’t putting up too hard of a fight. Steve was tapping into dark places you’d never wanted to acknowledge, but it was driving you crazy. And it only got worse as he started rubbing at your clit, and you were already so sensitive.

“Fuck baby, you’re squeezing me like a fucking vice.” He groaned, picking up speed. “I’m not gunna last long if you keep doing that.” He leaned in and bit your earlobe. “But I don’t think you’re going to last long either, are you? You want to cum for me and show me who you belong to? Don’t you?” You nodded feverishly, praying for some kind of relief. “Cum for me doll, cum all over my cock as I fill you with my load.” And that was all it took. Your climax washed over you and was more amazing than anything your own hands or toys had brought you. A few more strong thrusts into you and Steve stilled; you felt him coming in you and it only made you feel more hot and bothered. As he rode out his orgasm, he gently let himself lay across you, trying not to crush you.

For a few moments, there was just the sounds of the two of you heavy breathing, your hearts beating together. As the haze of your orgasm cleared away, the reality of the situation sunk in.

“Steve…you kidnapped me.” He sat up and looked at you, those blue eyes turning steely.

“No, I brought you home. But don’t worry, tony emailed me approving our vacation time. We have two weeks alone together. And I can…refresh your memories.” That last phrase made your skin crawl. "And don’t worry about when those two weeks are up. Cause you'll be ready by then."

"Ready, for what?"

"To quit your job and be our little housewife. Especially with little Steve or Bucky Jr on the way.”

“Our? Bucky?” You asked.

“Of course, doll, can’t have one or the other. We’re a package deal. But don’t worry, you two will get plenty of time together once he gets back.” A tear rolled down your cheek in fear, but Steve smiled, brushing it away with his thumb. “Aw, baby, I’m happy too.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek where the tear was. “Thanks for the best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics are also available on my tumblr! - https://thecutestlittlebunbunfairy.tumblr.com/


End file.
